


turning page

by darlenedytee



Series: stenbrough dance series [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Original Character(s), baseball player! bill, dance au? my time to shine, dancer! bev, dancer! stan, georgie deserves EVERYTHING, so so so cute i love them, this is alternatively titled 'me screaming over the denbroughs'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlenedytee/pseuds/darlenedytee
Summary: “Initiation question,” Stan said suddenly, breaking the silence and looking down from the couch to stare at Bill. “favourite movie of all time. Go.”“Too easy,” Bill smiled. “Dazed and Confused.”For the first time that night, Stan let out grin so wide his teeth poked out. “A classic.”The sweet moment though, as most good things did, ended too soon.“BILL ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS?” Georgie yelled from the kitchen.





	turning page

Bill knew as much about dance as the average person did.

There were tutus, ballet shoes, crazy makeup, and glitter. They stood and turned on their toes, and could put their leg up to their head. But apart from the basics and stereotypes, that was about all he knew.

He could also assume, based off his interests, that dance probably wasn't his thing.

Not to say he disliked it, per say. Bill could admire dancers for their dedication. But he would never pay money to see a ballet. It just wasn't really something he could see himself sitting through. They were long, and it was hard for him to appreciate something he had no knowledge of.

Or at least, thats what he thought.

“Bill, come on. you have to let me go!” Georgie complained from the kitchen. Whilst Bill sat on the living room couch, watching the baseball game.

“I’m not wasting my day tomorrow because you need a ride to go see your girlfriend. Find someone else to take you.” Bill scolded, turning to face Georgie’s red face at the table.

“Mom and dad cancelled on me because of that stupid last minute trip to see aunt Margret! And it’s not like any of my friends can drive yet.” He argued, waving his hands around as he spoke. “I promised Aurora i’d go watch her showcase. I can’t just _not_ show up Bill. I’m not a dick.”

“Debatable.”

“Oh, shut up!” Georgie screeched, running a hand down his face, obviously exasperated. “I even got her to find you a ticket. Do you know how fucking hard that was to do so last minute? The least you could do is show Rory you appreciate her doing that.”

Aurora, also referred to as Rory or Rora, was Georgie’s girlfriend of six months. She was a nice girl, who adorned peanut shell coloured hair, and spoke with an elegance to her tone that made her seem regal.

She was also a competitive dancer of over ten years. Who was gone to a different event or convention every weekend.

But when summer came around the corner, and her dancing season came to a close. Her studio, as they did annually, announced an end of year showcase.

The showcase was an opportunity for the town and studio’s supporters to watch and enjoy the routines that the studio performed at competition during year.

It was apparently a near three hour show.

Bill, did not want to sit through a near three hour show. Because as much as he liked Aurora, _that did not seem fun at all_.

But he also wasn't an asshole. And he could recognize how hard it must have been to get another ticket a day before the performance.

“You really going with the guilt trip trick?” Bill rolled his eyes, now smiling.

“Yup.” Georgie flashed his teeth in a grin. “Did it work?”

“Just know,” Bill sighed, “I’m only doing this because if Rory breaks up with you. You’ll become even more of an ass than you already are.”

“Fair enough.” Georgie shrugged, eyes shining.

“What the fuck do you wear to a showcase?” Bill yelled from upstairs, staring at a closet of clothes that didn’t seem right in the slightest.

A suit was way too much. He didn't own any polo shirts, he had two button ups that were too small, and he didn't have any nice sweaters.

“Nobody is gonna be paying attention to you, idiot!” Georgie screamed back from his room downstairs. “As long as you don't look like you just woke up, I think you’ll be just peachy!”

Bill hurled back the snarky response of “Fuck you, and thanks!” before sighing again, looking through his closet once more.

He ultimately decided on a black tee and a jean jacket. The jacket was his fathers, and was given to him two years ago. It was tattered in areas but held an aesthetically pleasing quality that made it seem acceptable to wear. Bill liked to think of it as avant-garde, because he had no idea what it meant, but it sounded fancy.

He ran a hand through his hair, and brushed his teeth before making his way down the stairs to greet Georgie, who was examining his face in the dining room mirror, brows pinched together.

Georgie, wore a pale pink polo shirt, and black jeans. His nervous effort was damn near adorable. And Bill couldn't help but coo as he entered the dining room.

“Can it.” Georgie snapped halfheartedly, turning away from the mirror. “You ready to go?”

“What time does it start at?” Bill asked.

“Five o’clock” Georgie replied, tossing Bill his keys.

Bill nodded, checking the time which read four thirteen. “Alright, well lets go then.” he agreed, making his way to the doorway, before feeling Georgie’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, uh, Bill?”

He quirked a brow, turning to face Georgie. “Yeah?”

“Thank you. Like, for real.” He said, tone warm.

Bill’s eyebrows raised at the sentiment. The Denbrough brothers loved each other without a doubt, but it wasn’t usually shown with such sincerity.

“No problem, kiddo.” He smiled, ruffling his hair lightly, heart soft.

The theatre the event was being held as seemed prestigious. There were endlessly long and winding hallways, and the ceiling seemed to reach up to the stars. When they entered the lobby, Bill almost regretted turning down the suit option so quickly. The building seemed like it thrived off of elegance.

At the front desk, they exchanged their tickets for royal blue wristbands, and a book that listed the dances that would be performed in order, along with the participants names, ages, and discipline types.

The front of the book, was the same blue as the wristbands and had a girl on the cover. The girl, was Aurora’s friend Cameron Hilker. Which Bill only knew because Georgie made sure it was known about seven times as they made their way down the hall.

“She’s doing a Calypso I think. At least i’m pretty sure thats what Rory called it.” Georgie rambled, much to Bill’s amusement, eyes scanning every inch of the building as they walked to the theatre doors.

“Excited?” He laughed out as he watched Georgie ogle around at everything.

“Yeah,” Georgie replied, not taking the bait for an argument. “I think its really cool to watch what she works really hard on. She has a solo tonight, you know? a duet too.”

“Well, I’m glad you're glad.” Bill smiled, stopping as they encountered two metal doors, with a paper on both reading. ‘THEATRE ROOM. DO NOT ENTER WHILST MUSIC IS PLAYING.’ in bold black writing.

Georgie reached forward to open the door, and as they walked in, Bill couldn't help but join in with the ogling.

The theatre was a mixture of red, gold, and black. A large banner hung on the wall behind the stage reading, ‘Derry School of Dance’

The seats were more than three quarters full, with twenty minutes left until the performance was set to start. 

The two boys chose somewhere around the middle of the right wing of the elevated crowd, settling themselves down on the padded red chairs.

“Ror told me she's a bit nervous.” Georgie said as they began to get comfortable. “Says she’s glad we came, though.”

Bill nodded “Tell her I'm rooting for her.” he grinned, before observing his surroundings, then eyeing the guide Georgie held. “Hey, can I see that for a minute?” he gestured towards it, reaching a hand out as Georgie hummed and went to pass it.

The first thing Bill did when he received it was skim through the first fews pages, which were nothing more than acknowledgements or thank you’s towards studio directors and choreographers. He skipped a few more pages, making it to the listed dances.

He began scanning down the list, looking for Aurora’s name.

“Hey bud?” Bill asked, making Georgie tilt his head. “What’s Rory’s solo called?”

Georgie looked up in thought for a moment. “Uh, ‘Work Song’.”

“Kay thanks.” Bill said. Beginning to search for the name.

Rory’s solo was found on page two. “She’s thirteenth to dance.” Bill remarked.

“I know, man. She’s my girlfriend.” Georgie laughed, leaning back in his seat. “She’s been talking about this day for the past month. Trust me, there’s nothing I don’t fucking know about tonight.”

Their conversation continued for a little while longer, before the lights in the theatre dimmed to near darkness, and the stage lights flashed on. 

A woman walked on stage soon after. She looked like she was in her late forties. Her black hair was pinned up, and the dress she wore was tight and emerald green. An applause boomed through the crowd as she made it to centre stage.

“That’s Mary Lave. She’s the studio director.” Georgie whispered giddily before turning his attention back to the front.

“Hello ladies and gentleman, we at DSD are so glad you could attend our annual showcase! From the bottom of my heart, and the hearts of everyone else who has invested time and effort into the past year, we thank you. All you have done for our studio, wether that be donations, emotional support, or helping a child as a parent reach their potential, has not gone unnoticed. We hope we make that as clear as can be.”

A respectable amount of claps and cheers rang through the theatre, and Mary let it calm before continuing. “Just a few housekeeping rules before we begin with the show. We ask that all phones are on silent. If you must exit the theatre for any reason, please use the doors you came in by, and only do so after or before a performance. No food is to be eaten during the show. And if there is to be a fire, we will all exit by those doors that lead to the parking lot.” She said, pointing to two large wooden doors near the stage stairs.

“Now I do think that is all. Please, enjoy the show!” She boomed, before beginning to walk off stage as the curtains closed.

Bill, settled back in his seat. Preparing for a three hour show of nothing extraordinarily entertaining. He was excited for Aurora, no doubt. But he couldn't make himself care for the dancers he didn’t know.

“Hey,” Georgie started, turning to whisper at Bill. “this is going to be better than you're expecting, stop sulking already, twat.” 

Bill grimaced, but didn’t offer up a response, instead turning to the now opening curtains. 

“Please welcome to the stage, Kara Olson, performing, ‘Stranger to love’”

Kara danced, and eleven other numbers flew by until Aurora. Bill up until that point was surprisingly not as bored as he expected he’d be. Some dances were actually rather entertaining. By the time Aurora’s number was announced, he found himself along with Georgie, slightly on the edge of his seat.

“Please welcome to the stage, Aurora Beck, performing, ‘Work Song’”

Claps and cheers rung, along with the yell of“GET IT RORA!” that sounded suspiciously like Cameron Hilker.

Bill turned to Georgie, who was sporting toothy grin.

There was no music as Aurora made her way on stage. She had curled hair, cherry lips, and a simple loose black dress that reached to her knees.

as she sat on her knees centre stage, Bill could hear a pin drop.

_boy’s workin’ on empty_

_is that the kind of way to face a burning heat?_

_i just think about my baby_

_im so full of love i can barely eat_

As Aurora danced, and made her way across the stage. It didn’t take a genius to know she was in her element. Her movements had experience to back it up, and Bill was anything if not impressed.

She glided and spun around the stage, face contorting into something sad. She moved with the intention of someone who knew what they were doing inside out.

It was a proud moment, to watch Aurora dance. Georgie and her had been dating for quite some time, and Aurora had surpassed all Bill’s expectations of what Georgie’s type would be like. She was kind, motivated, funny, and nurturing. She cared for Georgie with an intensity that reminded Bill of himself.

When taking a look at Georgie’s awe struck face, it was hard for Bill not to feel emotional. Aurora was, and always would be Georgie’s first love. And the thought of that ever leaving was too heartbreaking to even process. Aurora felt permanent.

And maybe that was silly. Because Georgie was only fourteen. He had a life of love, loss, and self discovery to experience. But right now, Aurora was a comfort, she felt like salvation from the cold hearted strangers who could tear his brother to bits. She was safe.

_there’s nothin’ sweeter than my baby_

_i’d never want once from the cherry tree_

_‘cause my baby’s sweet as can be_

_she gives me toothaches just from kissing me_

Aurora was methodical in the way she danced. Each movement had a reason, and didn't mix in with the others. It was obvious she recognized each individual purpose, and used her technique to prove it. It was breathtaking.

_when my time comes around_

_lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

_no grave can hold my body down_

_i’ll crawl home to her._

the song was eery, and so was she. The dimmed lights and warm orange spotlight made her pale skin shine, and her hair bounced as she traveled, turned, or jumped. As the song built and progressed, so did she. She built on her story and told something that seemed to matter.

Once it was over, and the music had faded. Bill clapped and cheered louder than he ever had before as Aurora walked off. the strange looks were worth it.

He quickly turned to Georgie, to gauge his reaction and gush about Aurora’s performance. But a look at his brothers reaction made him freeze.

His eyes were red rimmed and wide. It seemed like he was processing something, which was confirmed when he spoke.

“She’s the fucking love of my life, man.” He said blunt, still looking forwards at the empty stage. “It couldn't get better than this.”

Bill wasn't sure if Georgie really wanted him to say anything, so instead, he wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulder, pulling him in close against himself. Georgie didn’t say anything either, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder, eyes trained on the stage.

It was nice despite how odd it was, because different didn’t have to mean bad. Sometimes, different was really fucking good.

An hour and a half later, is when Bill Denbrough lost his shit.

Because nobody, not one fucking person on the planet, should be aloud to look as pretty as the man on stage did.

His name was Stanley Uris.

Bill knew this, because as soon as he walked on stage, he lunged for the pamphlet.

He heard Georgie snicker, but promptly ignored it, flipping through the pages to put a name to the face.

The man wore a beige long sleeved shirt, and brown pants. His cheekbones were high, and his face resembled that of a sculpture. He had light hair that curled tightly. And the way walked on was enigmatic.

He was not alone on stage. He danced with a girl named Beverley Marsh, who had fiery hair, and wore a stunning blue and beige dress adorned with lace.

The dance was entitled ‘Turning Page’. and as the song began, the two radiated the kind of love you only see in movies.

_I've waited a hundred years_

_but i’d wait a million more for you_

_nothing prepared me for_

_what the privilege of being yours would do_

The dance invoked an innocence that made Bill feel warm. It brought back a time when everything seemed pure.Stan looked pure, in fact. He felt timeless in the way that he expressed. Like in twenty years he’d emote the same, like he was so sure of it all.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

_Well I would have known_

_What I was living for all along_

_What I’ve been living for_

Sometimes you have moments in your life where everything seems for certain. Bill was certain in that moment that there could never be something more beautiful than Stan dancing. It was _cinematic_.

“You’re drooling.” Georgie whispered in Bill’s ear, making him jump in shock. Bill shot his brother a glare, muttering a quick “Shut up.” before redirecting his attention to Stan and Beverley. Georgie relented, but Bill could feel him roll his eyes.

The two moved with such trust. They seemed like they knew each other inside out. It was enrapturing to watch. They sucked you in like a book, too visualizing and descriptive to seem fake.

Eventually, the dance ended, as all good things do. But for the rest of the night, Bill found himself searching for Stan in every dance and scanning the list repeatedly for his name.

Stan danced three more times before the show was over, and each performance lived up to the last in full.

“Marry him, why don’t you.” Georgie had teased, only to receive a punch in the shoulder.

None of that mattered though. All Bill knew was he had to meet him.

Once the show ended, Mary thanked everyone for coming, and announced the flowers people ordered for the dancers, could be picked up at the lobby.

“I bought some for Aurora. Help me find them?” Georgie asked, standing up from his seat, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

“Sure.” Bill agreed, beginning to make his way out of the aisle.

The lobby was packed as everyone fumbled around to leave, and the three lineups for the bouquets were tedious.

“I think I see Rory.” Georgie piped up beside Bill. “Can you stay here for a sec? I'll be back quick, promise.” He smiled giddily, eyes still on a crowd of dancers near the trash bins.

“Yeah, go ahead kid.” Bill said, patting Georgie on the shoulder before letting him run off to see Aurora, who was in her blue team jacket, peeling off her false eyelashes.

When she spotted Georgie, her features lifted, and she quickly made her way over to wrap her arms around his neck, whispering something in his ear. Georgie wasted no time in securing his arms around her waist, lifting her up and off the ground. Aurora’s laugh could be heard from the lineup, bright and pumped up on adrenaline.

Georgie soon after interlocked his hand with hers, leading the two towards Bill.

“Billy!” She cheered, going to hug him. “Thank you so much for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself, yeah?” She said, leaning back from his hold.

“Of course I did. It was an incredible show, Rora. I'm glad I could come.” Bill said, chest warm as her eyes gleamed.

“I appreciate that a lot.” She replied, before turning to the lineup, flattered. “You buying me flowers?” she smirked at Georgie, who simply shrugged. “They are _so_ overpriced. You shouldn't have.”

Georgie wrapped an arm around Aurora’s waist, then leaned in to peck her cheek. “S’fine, you're worth it. I kind of ruined the surprise by bringing you over here though.”

“What a heartthrob.” Bill teased, earning an eye roll.

“Shut up Bill. Last time I checked you haven't dated anyone since freshman year.” He snarked out, arms crossed.

“You two are unbelievable.” Rory laughed, shaking her head in mock disapproval. 

Suddenly, a pair of dainty hands found their way around Aurora’s waist, and a chin rested upon her head. “Hey girl,” the new voice said.

_Beverley._

It took mere seconds for Bill to recognize her as the girl who danced with Stan. Her hair was bright and wound in pretty curls. And the long eyelashes she still wore made her look like a cartoon.

“Hey Bev,” Aurora smiled, turning around the face the much taller girl. “I’m really proud of you. Might've cried during your solo.” She hummed, pulling Bev in for a hug.

“You're an angel, Rora, you know that? A real godsend.” Beverley cooed, pinching her cheeks lightly before pulling back to face the two boys. “Care to introduce me?”

“Ah yeah, sure.” Aurora piped up, gesturing to the two. “This is my boyfriend Georgie, and his older brother Bill.”

Beverley nodded as she spoke, going to shake each boys hand. “Well, glad to meet you both. Bill, you look familiar.” She arched a brow in thought.

“I do?” He questioned, slightly confused. Beverley certainly didn't look familiar.

“Oh!” She piped up. “I know where I know you from! You play baseball with my boyfriend.”

“What’s his name?” Bill asked, surprised Beverley could recognize him so well from on the field.

“Mike Hanlon. We’ve been dating two years now. I’m at just about every game with my friend Richie. Last name is Tozier, maybe you know him? Real Trashmouth.” She explained.

“Oh yeah, me and Mike play together, real good guy. And no, not sure who Richie is, sorry.” Bill said.

“Yeah, Mikey’s a real sweetheart.” Beverley said.

“Yeah we a-”

“Sir, are you here to get flowers or not?” An old posh voice cut them off. Bill quickly whipped his head around, noticing they had made it to the front of the line, and an irritated lady in a magenta dress stared at them cooly.

“Oh uh yeah,” Georgie cut in. “Purchased by Georgie Denbrough, for Aurora Beck.”

The lady nodded, checking off a name on her clipboard, before handing Georgie a small bouquet of hydrangeas wrapped in gold ribbon. “Enjoy.” She said, before snootily shooing them away and out of the lineup.

“What a doll.” Aurora snickered, sneaking a glance at the grumpy woman.

“Yeah, well, she's practically ancient.” Georgie said. “I can’t imagine being happy as a walking artifact.”

Aurora laughed, and Georgie visibly swooned.

Bill, though not feeling uncomfortable, felt like the two deserved a moment alone. So he nodded his head to the side, directing for Beverley to follow him.

“They’re adorable.” Beverley sighed, airy.

“I know, its sickening.” Bill gagged.

“Please, you don’t mean that.” Beverley squinted, poking Bill in the shoulder.

“No I guess not.” Bill grimaced, before tilting his head up to look at the ceiling.

The two stopped somewhere around the theatre doors, leaning against the beige coloured hallway walls.

He had a choice to make now. He could either forget about Stan, and move on. Or, he could blow the entire situation out of proportion, and make finding and meeting the handsome stranger his number one priority. 

“Hey Beverley?”

“Call me Bev.” She corrected. “Beverley.” She tested out, nose scrunched, tongue out. “Ew, it’s so formal.” 

“Sorry, uh, Bev. Uh, I was just wondering. Do you know where your duet partner is right now?”

The whiplash Bev must have gotten from snapping her head that harshly towards Bill must have been fucking intense.

“You mean Stan?” She said slowly, testing the waters.

“Mhm.” Bill nodded, turning to face her. “Wanted to talk to him.”

“Why?” She smiled, suddenly more interested in what he had to say, body lent in towards him.

“Take a wild guess.” He said, smiling.

“I can ask him.” She said quickly, reaching for her phone.

“You think he’d be interested?” Bill questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Beverley looked up from her phone, inspecting Bill for a quick moment. “In all the years I've known Stan, he's never wanted to pursue anyone. He’s stubborn and so picky it’s almost funny.” She said, making Bill’s smile drop. “But guess what? he’s gonna freaking die when he sees you.” She grinned, grabbing Bill by the shoulders. “If you're not his type, then ill shave an eyebrow off.” She deadpanned, before laughing at her own joke. “But seriously,” She assured, “I think it’ll go alright. What’s the worst that can happen? If he’s an ass, don't take it personal, thats just Stan’s default setting.”

“Noted.” Bill shrugged.

Beverley’s typed in a number, and pressed speaker as her phone rang “He may be a lil’ grumpy.” She giggled as the ringing cut off midway.

“I saw you ten fucking minutes ago. What could you possibly need from me.” A voice snapped through the phone, making Bill’s insides turn all gooey.

Stan’s voice was pristine and clean cut, and when it came out through the phone it was snarky and well pronounced.

“What a sweetheart,” Bev mocked. “Honestly, you really know how to make a girl swoon.”

“My mission in life.” He said, and Bill could feel Stan’s eyes roll. 

“Yeah, yeah, grouch.” Beverley laughed, leaning back against the wall. “You busy?”

“No, I have all the time in the world to tend to your every need.”

“Great!” Beverley cheered. “Wanted to introduce you to Rora’s friends.”

“Why?” Stan questioned, suspicion obvious.

“Because it’s the polite thing to do. Besides, Bill really enjoyed our duet. He’s the brother of Rora’s boyfriend.” Bev explained.

“Bill, is he our age? Oh my god, you’re not trying to fucking set me up, are you?” Stan sighed, frustrated.

“You always assume the worst of me. Not everything is about you my dear.” Beverley mocked. “Seriously though, we’ll be in the lobby near the front. Come see us in the next five minutes, kay?”

“Only for you, Marsh.” Stan drawled out, before hanging up.

As the call ended, Beverley looked up to face Bill, excited. “Well, we should find those lovebirds.” She said, and Bill nodded in response.

The pair walked down the hallway back to the lobby to find Georgie and Aurora conversing with two boys Bill did not know. There was a comical height difference between the two. The shorter one wore a yellow polo shirt and a fanny pack. And the taller one had wild dark curls and a bright tiffany blue Hawaiian shirt adorning neon pink flamingos.

As the two walked up to the group, the shorter one’s face lit up. “Bev, you did phenomenal tonight!” He said, voice bubbly. “I felt like a proud mother.” He cooed, going in to hug her.

“Thanks Eddie.” Bev replied, voice muffled by his shirt. 

“Miss Marsh,” The taller one said, faking a southern accent. “ya’ really outdid yourself. An A plus for you my dear, gold star!” He cheered, with two thumbs up. Then, he directed his attention to Bill. “Now who might this fine young man be?”

“Fuck off with the accent, Tozier.” Eddie snarked.

_Oh, so this is Richie, _Bill realized.

“It’s one of my better qualities.” Richie said proudly.

“Yeah, and thats saying something, because its shit.” Eddie countered.

“Hey!” Richie whined, smacking the shorter boy lightly in the shoulder. “I am an utter joy to be around. My voice is a gift!”

“Maybe to the dead, Tozier.” A voice spoke from behind Bill.

_Ah, shit._

“Stan the Man gets off on a good one!” Richie grinned. “Ever thought of being a therapist? Your honesty is a gift.”

Bill turned around to face Stan, who was standing in front of him, lips pursed. “The day you shut up is frankly the day you die, Tozier.” He sighed out, walking up to stand beside Bev, to Bill’s left.

Stan seemed to observe the group for a moment. Eyes training on a person for a few seconds, before moving on to the next.As his eyes flickered to Bill, they held contact for no more than a second, before Stan broke it.

Bill, had no idea what to fucking make of that.

“Can you introduce me so I can leave. I’d love to ice and then go to bed. It’s been a long day.” Stan decided to say, staring at Beverley expectantly.

“Yes, but I actually had a great idea!” She announced, beaming. “That’ll wait a minute though.” Beverley cleared her throat, gesturing out towards Georgie first. “Stan, this is Georgie, Rora’s man.” She put on the voice of a tourist guide as she spoke, and Bill couldn't help but see Richie in her. The two were eerily similar.

Stan, despite his earlier cool tone, smiled slightly. He actually extended his hand out towards Georgie as if to shake it. The action was reciprocated as Georgie clamped his hand onto Stan’s.

“Pleasure.” Stan said, as if he almost meant it. “I’ve heard only good things.”

Georgie grinned, laughing a little. “You're so formal.”

“Yes well, the english language isn't dead yet, is it?”

“No, I suppose it isn't.” Georgie tried, putting on an english accent for extra poshness as he spoke.

“Very funny,” Stan groaned, before turning to face Bill, staring expectantly. “And you are?”

“Bill Denbrough. Georgie’s brother.” He grinned, reaching for Stan’s hand, who took it firmly. The boy’s hand was smooth and without callouses. It was a great contrast to Bill’s, which were bruised and a little rough in places.

They held contact for maybe a second too long, Stan deciding to pull away first.

“So!” Beverley started, ending their conversation. “Stan I know you're tired, but I have a proposition for you.” She pleaded slightly, rubbing the boy’s back.

“I’m going home, Beverley.” Stan chided, shaking his head.

“Its only seven thirty!” Beverley whined. “We never see you anymore. Please, come over to my house. I want to invite you all over for a movie night.” She smiled, addressing the others as well. “Richie, Eddie, Rory, Bill, Georgie, will you come?” She asked hopefully.

Though the rest let out a chorus of agreements, Bill felt uneasy.

“I wouldn't want to impose.” He argued, grimacing slightly. He had just met the lot, and his case of puppy love seemed like it wasn't worth making the groups night less enjoyable. 

“Oh please!” Eddie jumped in reassuringly. “We like you already. It wouldn't be imposing, Bill. I promise.”

“Yeah, Bill. We want ya’ there.” Richie grinned. “You can be our lucky seventh.”

“Seventh?” Bill asked, confused.

“Losers club hun.” Richie explained. “Been a thing since middle school. Band a’ misfits, stickin’ it to the man!” He bellowed, throwing a fist out and into the air.

“Cool it, Richard.” Eddie said, turning to face Bill. “It’s just a dumb thing Rich, Bev, Stan, Ben, Mike and I have been calling ourselves since we were younger. Richie’s just being an overdramatic ass.”

“What, we don't count?” Aurora questioned, smile toying at her lips.

“Nah,” Richie shook his head in disappointment. “You gotta be at least yay’ high,” He explained, sticking a hand right under Eddie’s eyebrows. “Oh no! Eds, ya shrunk! You were fine last year. Give it a few more and at this rate you’ll be a dwarf in the next three!”

“Ass!” Eddie hissed, smacking Richie hard in the bicep.

“Ignore them.” Beverley assured, waving the two off, who continued to argue. “It’s how they show their affection. Strange, isn't it?” She laughed. “But for real, come please? It’ll be fun! And if you're worried about driving home late, then just stay the night.”

Bill thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to come, it just felt wrong. But the group had made it clear they were okay with it, so…?

“As long as you're sure.” Bill decided.  
  
“Of course we are!” She beamed, turning to Stan, who had been listening in on the conversation. “So, you coming?” She asked with a slight smirk.

Stan sighed, pinching his nose for a moment before speaking. “I suppose it’d be alright. But I get to choose the movie.” He said, crossing his arms.

"Deal.”

Once they got to Beverley’s house, it seemed as though the rest of the group had a ritual to follow. Eddie ran into each room, grabbing blankets, and Richie ran into each to grab pillows. Beverley phoned Mike, who said he’d come by, and then phoned Ben, who was visiting his grandmother for the weekend. Georgie and Aurora dug through the cupboards for snacks, and Stan sat on couch, scrolling through movie options.

Bill, wasn’t sure was to do, so he began to blow up the air mattress on the floor in front of the couch.

The silence between the two wasn't awkward per say, because Georgie and Aurora could be heard laughing in the kitchen, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Perhaps ‘tense’ was the word.

Stans brow furrowed as he scrolled through their options. And Bill watched him throw ‘The Breakfast Club’, ‘The Shining’, and ‘Back to the Future’, to the side in a huff.

“Initiation question,” Stan said suddenly, breaking the silence and looking down from the couch to stare at Bill. “Favourite movie of all time, Go.”

“Too easy,” Bill smiled. “Dazed and Confused.”

For the first time that night, Stan let out grin so wide his teeth poked out. “A classic.”

The sweet moment though, as most good things did, ended way too fucking soon.

“BILL ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS?” Georgie screeched from the kitchen.

“Jesus Christ, Georgie. Im right here. And yes, I'm deadly allergic.” He said, irritated that the conversation he was having got interrupted so quickly. “How the fuck could you even forget that? You live with me. When’s the last time mom or dad bought real peanut butter? Never! Because i’m fucking allergic.”

“My world doesn’t revolve around you, or our house’s peanut butter consumption habits.” Georgie snarked, before blowing Bill a kiss.  
  
“Ass.” Bill replied flatly, flipping him off.

“Classy!” Georgie said, walking into the living room carrying an assortment of snacks ranging from a pack of twizzlers to pretzels. Aurora trailed behind, four chip bags in hand.

Eddie soon made his way into the living room as well, carrying an abundance of blankets.  
  
“So newcomers,” He started, addressing Bill, Aurora, and Georgie. “We have a system, but we’ll make an exception for the three of you. Aurora you can use Ben’s blanket. Georgie you can share it.” He tossed the blanket on the floor in front of the pair as he rambled. “I normally use two blankets cause I get chilly, but Bill you can use the white one.” He said, detangling it from a brown one. “And uh, we have like those kind of seating arrangements that exist but nobody ever talks about, you know? So we’ll deal with that in a minute.” He continued, before snuggling up on the blue armchair with his black duvet wrapped around himself, phone in hand.

Richie was next to arrive with at least eight pillows held impressively in his arms. As he handed one out to each person, Georgie set the snacks out on the table.

“Did we not have sour patch kids?” Stan asked, eyeing them disappointedly.

“Uh, I can check.” Georgie replied, running into the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards.

“And the addiction continues,” Richie said, wiping away a fake tear. “Just remember Staniel the Maniel, the road to recovery is long, but with love, anything is possible.” He said earnestly, putting a hand on Stan’s shoulder, which was quickly smacked off.

“Shut up, Tozier.” He frowned. “Im not addicted to sour patch kids.”

“Well, you’re something close to it.” Beverley added, walking into the living room. “Sorry Stan, but I stand with the truth.”

“The betrayal is almost too much.” He deadpanned, or at least tried to, he wasn't quite able to repress the smile on his lips.

“Found em’!” Georgie yelled from the kitchen, and Bill chastised him immediately for his lack of volume control.

“Geez, sorry _mom_.” He stuck his tongue out, throwing the pack to Stan, who caught the bag and began to tear it open immediately.

“Alright!” Beverley interrupted. “Mike’s on his way, but lets deal with seats. Eddie and Richie share the armchair as usual. The four person couch goes to Bill, Mike, Stan and I. And Aurora and Georgie can use mattress or the beanbags. Fair?” She asked, and a chorus of ‘Fair’s rung out through the group, as each person began getting comfortable.

Bill wasn't naive in the seating arrangements. And he silently thanked Bev for setting Stan and himself up on the same couch. Bill took the right, Stan sat to his left, then Beverley, then Mike.

As they all got comfortable, Stan reached for the remote.

“What are we watching?” Richie asked, shoving a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

Stan shot Bill a small smile, before turning to Richie.

“Dazed and Confused, of course.”

Mike showed up twenty minutes into the movie, and apologized for interrupting. The group assured him it was fine. And as he went to squeeze onto the tiny couch, Stan’s side pushed firm against Bill’s.

Bill learned that the Losers Club was an animated and talkative group, and that the fact didn't stop at movies. He was informed soon on that Eddie couldn't stand O’Bannion, and that Slater was Beverley’s favourite character by a long shot.

Honestly, it was hard to really hear the movie, but Bill couldn't find it in him to mind. He probably knew it word for word, anyway.

“So,” Stan whispered, obviously trying to break just Bill’s attention away from the conversation at hand about if Beverley was Cynthia in disguise or not. “Best character. Go.”

“Uh, Mitch probably.” Bill said, tearing the coloured strips off a sour belt one by one.

“Why?”

“Not sure,” Bill said, holding a strip up into the air above his head and biting on the end of it. “He’s the most interesting I guess. It’s fun to see him try and be one of the cool guys you know? Its, endearing.” Bill explained. “And you? I’m dying to hear why my opinions wrong.”

“Would you be shocked if I said I agree with you?” Stan said, stealing Bill’s sour belt and peeling off the yellow strip before handing it back.

“Yeah, I would.”

“Why?” Stan asked, looking back at the film.

“Because you like arguing with people, Stan. It’s practically in your nature to prove someone wrong.”

“You got me figured out?” Stan raised a brow, turning to face Bill.

“Not yet,” he responded. “but give me a bit and I will.”

A silence stretched for a few seconds, but it was breathable. Stan's face was illuminated by the glow of the television, and it made his eyes glimmer as he looked back at Bill.

“Slater,” Stan started. “Is obviously, the best character.”

Bill had never smiled so wide in his life.

An hour and a half later the movie was over, and everyone except Bill was sleeping.

Stan had fallen asleep first, to the shock of nobody. Him and Bill spoke through the majority of the film, but when Stan’s words began to mumble and drawl, Bill told him he should probably try get some sleep.

He hadn't anticipated Stan leaning his head onto his shoulder, body flush against his own, making Bill’s face heat up.

Eddie and Richie fell asleep next. Halfway through the film Eddie had decided to lay horizontally across the couch on Richie, and about ten minutes later he was out fucking cold, as was Richie.

He couldn't tell when Rory or Georgie fell asleep, but when he tilted his vision to the floor, Georgie was sprawled out on his stomach, covers half on. And Aurora had curled herself soundly in the fetal position near the bottom of the mattress. Bill had to suppress a laugh the sight as to not wake Stan.

Beverley and Mike fell asleep around the same time. Bev’s body half on and half off the couch, and Mikes head on her lap.

It felt like the right time to sleep as well, so Bill closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to begin to take him.

That was, until Stan began to fuss slightly, apparently deciding it was time to wake up.

“Hey,” Bill whispered, eyes downcast at Stans curls brushing against his chin.

“Hey.” Stan replied, groggy. “Why are you still awake?”

“Was just about to go to sleep, actually.” Bill said softly, brushing Stan’s hair away from his mouth.

“Oh, sorry.” he mumbled, scratching at his nose.

“No, its alright. I was meaning to talk to you anyway.”

“About?” Stan asked, deciding to sit up, making Bill frown slightly for a moment.

“Well, I meant to tell you earlier today that I really liked your duet, but I forgot.” He said.

“Thanks.” Stan hummed out, “I really liked it too.”

“You’re kind of incredible.” Bill smiled. “Never seen anyone dance quite like you.”

“Ah yes, Bill Denbrough, world class dance connoisseur.”

“Take the compliment, Stan.” Bill chastised, flicking the boy lightly on the cheek.

Stan smiled, turning to face Bill. “Thank you, Bill.” He said earnestly.

“No problem.” Bill flashed a grin, before reaching forward to turn the television off. “You should probably get back to sleep though, its been a long day for you.” Bill remarked, leaning back and pulling his blanket up flush against himself.

“Mhm, you're right.” Stan hummed, “You should probably actually get some sleep, too.”

“Maybe I will.” Bill agreed, smiling like an idiot when Stan put his head back against his shoulder.

“Good.” Stan said against Bill’s neck, making his heart skip. “Night, Bill.”

“Night, Stan.”

And just like that, Bill felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow wow i love this fic with all my heart and soul
> 
> first things first thank you for reading. the support i get on my work is what motivates me to keep going. you all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. 
> 
> if you are interested in watching the dances mentioned, they are below. (you should definitely watch them because both include immensely talented dancers and riveting performances)
> 
> stan and bev's duet - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anukHyxSmrs  
aurora's solo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBtJF78loLE


End file.
